goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Joyce and Jane Move to the United Kingdom
Transcript * (January 3rd, 2018, 7:30 AM) * (We see Joyce and Jane in their bedroom) * Joyce: We’re grounded. Plus we have to pack our bags because our parents are moving us to the United Kingdom to live with the Penza Family. * Jane: I agree with Joyce. * (Joyce and Jane’s Dad appears) * Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Joyce and Jane, have you two finished packing? * Joyce: Not yet Dad. And are we moving? * Joyce and Jane’s Dad: No. You girls are moving to the United Kingdom to live with the Penza family because both of you got expelled from school big time yesterday. Now finish packing. Get all your clothes packed. Your dresses, your underwear, your socks, your PJs, everything that’s all clothing. * Joyce: OK, we’ll finish packing. * Jane: I agree with Joyce. * Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Good girls. * (Joyce and Jane’s Dad walks away) * (5 minutes later) * (We see Joyce, Jane and their dad outside the house. Joyce and Jane are carrying their suitcases. Joyce, Jane and their dad are about to walk to the car when Azura walks by) * Azura: Hello Joyce. Hello Jane. Hello Bennett. * Joyce and Jane's Dad: Oh hello Azura. * Azura: What are your daughters doing with their suitcases? Are you three going on a family vacation or are you three moving? * Joyce and Jane's Dad: No, we are taking our daughters to live with the Penza Family in the United Kingdom. Because they got expelled big time from school yesterday for all of the bad things they did. * Azura: Oh my God! That is a severe punishment of Joyce and Jane getting expelled from school! * Joyce and Jane's Dad: Yes it is! * Azura: Like the one punishment, I usually beat troublemakers up with my blessed lance. * Joyce and Jane's Dad: Oh I see! * (Joyce and Jane's Mom walk out of the house) * Joyce and Jane's Mom: Hi Azura. I just got off the phone from Renge Midorihara. We are taking our daughters to live with the Penza family in the United Kingdom. * Azura: OK, have a nice journey to the airport, have a nice flight and have a safe journey home after you dropped your daughters off. * (Azura walks away. Joyce, Jane and their parents get in the car and drive away) * (At the GoAnimate City International Airport) * Airport Manager: Can I help you? * Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Yes! We would like to have four tickets for the fight to London, United Kingdom. * Airport Manager: Okay. You will go to the waiting corner. * Jane and their parents went to the waiting corner. * Woman on PA: Flight 910 to London, United Kingdom now boarding at Gate A-9. * Security Guard: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. * (1 minute later) * Security Guard: Thank you. * Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 910. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to London, United Kingdom is 8 hours and 30 minutes. Don't worry, we will get to London, United Kingdom in no time. Enjoy your flight. * (We see Joyce, Jane and their parents in the passenger cabin) * (Several hours later) * Pilot: We will be landing in the United Kingdom shortly. Please remain seated during the landing. * (Cut to: Joyce, Jane and their parents at the car rental) * Car Rental Manager: How can I help you? * Joyce and Jane’s Dad: We would like to borrow a car please. * Car Rental Manager: Here you go. Enjoy your journey. * Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Thanks. * (Joyce, Jane and their parents get in the car and drive away) * (When Joyce, Jane and their parents got to the Penza’s house) * (The car parks outside the Penza’s house. Joyce and Jane get out of the car holding their suitcases) * Joyce and Jane’s Dad: (offscreen) Goodbye Joyce and Jane. * Joyce: Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Dad. * (The car drives away. Joyce and Jane walk into the house) * (Cut to: The living room in the Penza’s house) * Mr. Penza: Hello, you must Joyce and Jane. * Mrs. Penza: Welcome to the Penza family. * Mr. Penza: I’m Simon Penza. * Mrs. Penza: I’m Bridget Penza. * Mr. Penza. And these are our three kids, Keith, Rachel and Carrie. * (Keith, Rachel and Carrie Penza appear) * Jane: Mr. Penza, is Keith a troublemaker? * Mr. Penza: No Jane. Keith is a good boy. His mirror clone is dead after jumping off a building. Anyway, Keith, Rachel and Carrie. This is Joyce and Jane. * Keith: Hello. Joyce and Jane. I’m Keith Penza. * Rachel: I’m Rachel Penza. Keith’s sister. * Carrie: And I’m Carrie Penza. Keith’s little sister. * Joyce: This is going to be a torture. * Jane: I agree with Joyce. Can our life get any worse than this? Category:Joyce and Jane's Grounded Days